1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an in-situ calibration system and method for radiation monitors, and in particular, to a calibration system and method for ambient dose monitors and area monitors provided with an in-situ calibration mode.
2. Related Art
It is well-known that, radiation monitors need to be delivered to qualified laboratories for calibration. However, fixed outdoor type nuclear facility environmental monitors and indoor type nuclear facility control area monitors require continuous monitoring; therefore, when calibration is required, facility operators need to prepare at least one standby instrument to replace an instrument to be delivered for calibration, which virtually increases costs of the facility operators. In addition, monitors are delivered back and forth between workplaces and calibration laboratories, which is time-consuming and increases a risk of accidents. As a result, the aforesaid method results in inconvenience and annoyance to nuclear facility institutions during actual operation.